Going home
by Taki-nee-chan
Summary: Tsuna after he is put into his sleep like death.TYL Tsuna . I got the idea from tumblr. A one-shot but if there's interest I'll make it more. Enjoy :D


I own nothing

For greenhairedthiefqueen you posted a really good idea so I'll try and do a good job of it.

* * *

It was so dark and cold all Tsuna could think about was leaving his family and making them think he was dead. It was an odd state of limbo he was at there were candles all around him in an abyss they were floating around him with projections of his life and time with his family.

At first it made him very sad to watch all of his time with his family all of the things he wished he could have one differently to avoid bringing his younger family to this awful time.

But one day he saw reborn there "W-what are you doing here how are you here y-your dead"

Smirking with his fedora hiding his face "honestly dame-Tsuna your in-between life and death do you honestly think you wouldn't be visited by the dead."

Looking down he responds" oh, I guess you have a point. I'm sorry so sorry I let you die I-I should have done something'

Reborn hits him upside the head and laughs a warm gentle one "Honestly dame-Tusna you couldn't have done anything about it now regain your dying will and watch your past self-fight for all of us"

With that reborn disappeared and Tsuna was now not being presented by his own past but the one his younger self was forming.

In the beginning it saddened him to watch how his friends were fairing with him being _dead_. But as time went on it only gave him the resolve to go harm to his family and to his life.

He shared this with his younger self as he fought and made friends to make it safe for everyone. Oh how he his current self-longed to just be able to let him know not to be afraid that they would both get home. Still even with his resolve and knowing he still felt awful that the girls and Lambo had to be put in such a predicament.

Finally when the last battle was near its conclusion Primo came and visited him in the abyss of floating candles and projections of memories.

"Primo I don't understand why you are here."

With a gentle smile he said" Because your younger self wasn't the only one who needed me to release their restraints soon you will wake up and return to your family"

"Y-yea I guess your right"

Confused the first asked" What's wrong Decimo don't you want to be with your family"

"o-of course I do it's just will they want me back I lied to them and put them in danger how could they forgive me when I can't forgive myself"

Placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and then giving him a hug he whispered into his ear "because you are their sky the will always forgive and want you back so it'll soon be time for you to go home "

And with that Primo faded away. Leaving Tsuna to watch himself say his goodbyes and return home.

He began o slowly open his eyes it was hard to breath and move much due to not doing so for a year. He relied he was lying in a bed of flowers inside of a boss. "Suppose I'm in a coffin" he pushed up lifting the lid off of it.

So the left me in the forest what an odd choice"

Glancing to the ground he found his note form his younger self and smiling as he read it than the words vanished

It's time for me to finally go home he thought he then began to make his way back to the base but a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Now what do you think you're doing roaming around in the forest dame-Tsuna"

Running up to and hugging his tutor Tsuna then began to tear up a little.

'So it worked it actually worked" he kept repeating to himself.

"Baka of course it did" gently hugging his student before pushing his off when the guardians began to approach even though he would never admit it he does care a great deal for his student.

"Tenth"

"Boss"

"Sawada"

And other shouts came from his guardians and one by one all except Hibari and Reborn...

"Lambo had thought you were dead d-don't do anything like that again" said the slightly less cow obsessed teen who was crying. Tsuna him a hug and said" I wouldn't dream of it Lambo"

"You better not herbivore or I'll bite you to death, got it"

With a smile he replied "But of course Hibari"

"SAWADA YOU'RE EXTREAMLY ALIVE"

"Shut it turf top the tenth has just woken up are you trying to burst his ear drums"

"Maa maa Gokudera calm down there's not need to fight when the boss has just gotten back"

Tsuna just sat by a tree watching the antics of his family with a smile.

"Now Tsunyoshi how dare you go and make me think I wouldn't be able to possess you anymore"

"Ha ha sorry about Morkou it's good to see you in person"

"Likewise"

"Boss how about we go home to the base"

"Yea Chrome that sounds nice to finally go home"

* * *

**A/N this is a one shot but if there's interest I'll make it longer**


End file.
